Party Conversations
by haylorlove1989
Summary: A Harry Styles and Taylor Swift One-Shot. Harry and Taylor run into each other at a party a mutual friend is throwing. This mutual friend happens to be Ed Sheeran and the two get to talking.


To celebrate an end to a tour, it was only right to throw a party. That was exactly what Ed Sheeran was doing on his Saturday night. He had returned home after touring his album around the world and he wanted the chance to catch up with all of his friends at the same time. Many of his invited friends included Example, Rudimental, Nick Grimshaw and of course, Taylor Swift.  
Taylor was in town for a series of interviews and photo shoots for various British magazines and television shows. She showed up to the house, situated on the outskirts of London, and was met to faint music and yelling that could be heard from outside. Taylor walked through the unlocked door and went on an immediate search for Ed. She wanted the ability to chat and see him before either he or she were drunk and didn't remember their run in. Her eyes settled on the spot near the couch where she saw Ed talking to Nick. She started the small journey from the front door to where the pair were standing and gave both boys a hug and friendly kiss hello on the cheek.  
The three had the typical starting conversations of _"How are you?" "How have you been?"_ and _"what's new in life?"_ questions being asked. After a while of small chitchat Taylor announced she was off to get a drink where Ed pointed to the direction of the kitchen. In all honesty, the singer didn't need a drink. She just wanted to escape the crowd of people who surrounded her that shouted at each other over the music to have a conversation. Despite being one of Ed's closest friends, she didn't really want to be there. She just wasn't in the partying mood but Taylor was there doing the friendly duties of being expected to make an appearance. So, Taylor figured if she hid out in the kitchen long enough she could leave and make it seem that she had been there for longer than she actual was.

Taylor turned the corner to enter the kitchen and found Harry Styles leaning against the kitchen counter in front of the sink, looking at his phone. Harry pried his eyes from the phone when he heard the click of her heels on the kitchen floor. He smiled at her, in a greeting way, while she stood in the doorway. Taylor had a surprised look on her face from seeing him in the flesh at the party. Sure, she knew Harry was one of Ed's best friends and she knew the chances of seeing each other at the party, but she never thought she would actually run into him. Taylor turned her shocked face into a friendly smile and responded to his with a simple _"Hey.""Hello," _Harry returned with the smile still plastered on his face. He was happy to see that she actually came to the party. _"I just came in to get a drink," "Well, it is a party. People usually drink at parties."_ Harry said with a slight laugh. Taylor returned his laugh shaking her head as she pulled a beer out of Ed's fridge. _"Ah, but according to Ed, it isn't a party remember? It's a small "catch-up"," _she replied while making air quotations on the word whilst making her way over to where Harry was standing. Taylor decided to place herself to the left of him. _"Good to see you again," _he said while giving her a slight side hug and a small, quick peck on the cheek. Little did both of them know that the pair both felt a small spark of electricity from the small kiss. _"You too," _Taylor replied with the smile still situated on her face. However, the smile soon faded off their faces from the awkwardness of the situation. It was just the two of them, alone, in a kitchen, with a bunch of people in the room over.  
She felt comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time in the silence. So Taylor found the courage to break it, _"So, how's…ah… Nadine?"_ she asked while she felt her heart fall after the words escaped her mouth. _"I wouldn't know,"_ he replied while shrugging, _"we kind of…broke up." _Her heart did flips in her chest while she was screaming and dancing inside. "_Really? Sorry to hear that,"_ she said trying to keep a neutral look on her face where her mouth wanted to turn into a big smile. _"We weren't really an official item. But enough about that. How's Calvin?"_ he asked and saw Taylor had a confused look on her face. _"Harris, Calvin Harris. You know, the DJ?"_ he said while laughing at how confused she was at that moment. _"OOOOHHHHH, THAT Calvin! Yeah we're not a thing. We've like, spoken a few times and I met him through Ellie. I went and saw him DJ once but there's nothing going on there. Just silly old rumours." _Taylor said the last comment with a slight giggle at Harry's belief of rumours. But as she said the words, Harry's heart mirrored hers from before know she wasn't attached to topic of conversation slowly moved to various topics including tour stories from Harry, rehearsal ones by Taylor and a detailed explanation about the Zayn drama. The amount of time they spent together talking felt like only minutes had passed where it had actually been hours. By the time the two realised, they had spent close to two hours standing in Ed's kitchen just talking, surprisingly un-interrupted.

Taylors mind had been working in overdrive the entire time she was with Harry. Her brain was in a battle with her heart with the decision of telling him how she felt or just leave the two to be friends. Before she had made her decision, Harrys phone buzzed. _"Oh, it's my driver. He's here to take me home.,"_ he stated while placing the phone back into his pocket. She turned and hugged him fully, taking in the smell that she would always define as Harrys smell. The smell no one could ever re-create. Taylor pulled away and placed a kiss on his cheek with Harry doing the same. They pulled apart from the quick kiss goodbye and stared into each other's eyes while surrounded by silence. During that time, they were both trying to make light of the situation that was being played out before them. Harry wondered if she could see how much Taylor meant to him, just by looking into his eyes. She was just about to speak when Nick came waltzing into the room. _"Haz mate, your drivers here.""Thanks Grimmie.," _he returned to his disappearing figure. _"How long are you in London?"_ he asked, still staring at her. _"A few days. I leave on Wednesday.""Lets make sure we catch up before you leave then yeah?"_ he asked with a smile. He was already planning ways to "woo" her in his mind. _"Sounds like a plan Styles.,"_ she answered with a grin. Harry returned the smile before lifting his hand to move a strand of loose hair from her face behind her ear. An old habit he acquired when they were first together. _"I'll see you later then Swift. Call me." _Taylor watched him drop his hand from her face in her peripheral vision. She watched him start the journey to the entryway of the kitchen, _"Will do," _she said before he reached the opening. He turned and smiled at her before heading towards the front door that would take him to the car.  
Taylor stood there in the kitchen reflecting on what had unfolded between her and the One Direction singer. Little did both she and Harry know that the universe would bring the pair back together by the time she left England.


End file.
